Lying From You
by Enjie Yekcam
Summary: They'd been stripped of everything they ever had. Forced to get whole new identities, schools, and lives. They couldn't be who they were supposed to be. And now they're getting revenge on the ones who took it all away from them.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got mad today, and I'm making a sort of dubbed fic. But that doesn't mean it's a good one! It's bashing them, actually. And I have the perfect plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and I wouldn't own Mew Mew Power if Kahn paid me 10 million dollars.

**Lying From You**

Ichigo walked down the street, with her brown hair and blue contacts in, making her look like a totally new person. Her head was hung down and staring at the ground. She walked passed Café Mew Mew, looking inside at what was before her. Herself, in her work uniform, with her bouncy red hair, and her lively and perky red eyes, yelling at what was supposed to be Purin.

It wasn't Purin, though. And it wasn't Ichigo. Truth was, Ichigo had no clue who they were, or what they were always talking about, because they spoke English, and she spoke Japanese.

Ichigo and the others had been jerked out of their daily lifestyle and shoved out in the dark, forced to change homes and appearances. Even Zakuro had to change jobs and work at a jewelry store. Minto had no where to go and had to move in with everyone else. Even Purin had to move into the house with Minto and Ichigo. What was worse was she now had to support all her siblings on her own. Though Ichigo and the others tried to help, Purin kept refusing. Retasu had to move in to the house too, so they decided to put their money together and buy a bigger house for everyone to live in.

Ichigo stopped at the window of her work, watching the red-head copy with an evil hatred. That person took her job, her look, her life. She abhorred that person more than anything in the world.

The café door opened. A man looking just like Keiichiro came out, looking at Ichigo.

"**Can I help you?**" He asked in a foreign language. Ichigo didn't understand what he was saying. She stared at the man, horrified, and ran away. "**Uh! Miss! Be careful!**"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Slow down please! Slow down please!" Masha came out of her pocket and floated beside her. "You'll trip!"

"Don't call me that name!" Ichigo shouted at her friend. Her foot scraped over a rock and made her lose balance. She toppled over onto the ground, scraping her knee up horribly. Tears whelped up into her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She began trembling. "I'm not that person anymore…."

The man still watching her gasped.

"**Miss! Are you alright? Let me help you….**" The man said, coming towards her. She yelped and crawled backwards, away from the Keiichiro impostor.

"Please Mister, don't hurt me! I won't look at the café again! I promise!" Ichigo pleaded. She tried to stand, and barely succeeded. She turned around and tried her best to hobble away.

"**Wesley! Who are you talking to?**" Came a snobby voice. The Keiichiro-impostor turned and smiled.

"**No one special.**"

Ichigo ran into an alley and fell onto her knees, panting.

"It's not fair, they've stolen everything we've had!" She cried.

"Stole everything, everything!" Masha repeated happily, hovering up and down. Ichigo leaned up against the alley wall and placed her hands on her tucked-up knees.

"Who are they, anyway? They don't speak Japanese. They speak that language Mari-san did when she came. Zakuro-san knows that language." Ichigo's head went limp. "But, then again, she's not Zakuro anymore, is she?"

"At heart, at heart!" Masha replied.

"Well, technically, yes, she's Fujiwara Zakuro-san at heart, she always was and always will be. But she's got a new identity now. She was forced to change everything, just like the rest of us." Ichigo kept talking to her fluffball, sitting in the alley for hours.

"You must be getting tired of me talking." She finally said after a while.

"Talk good! Talk good!" Masha insisted.

"_Talking is very good for you, Momomiya-san."_ The voice came out of Masha.

"SHIROGANE!" Ichigo screamed. "Eavesdropper! Pervert! STALKER!"

"_Ichigo-san," _Retasu was now talking into Masha. _"Come home for a second. We need to talk about something."_

Ichigo got up from the ground and began limping home. She got to the door and found it unlocked and completely dark.

"Retasu? Shirogane? Zakuro-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo." Came the reply. "We have a plan."

"Plan? For what?" Ichigo turned on the lights and found her friends watching her.

Zakuro now had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Minto now had her red hair in pig tails and her chocolate eyes were dark and serious. Purin now had brown hair and brown eyes. Retasu had blue hair and blue eyes. Keiichiro had short blonde hair and the same colored eyes. Ryou had red hair and brown eyes. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto all had red hair and long, red hair.

"To take back what is ours." Ryou answered.

"But it'll be bloody." Minto clenched her fists together.

**Wow, that's good for a start, I say. The next chapters _will _be a little bloody, though. Please review!**


	2. Kikki's Gotta Leave

**Bold is in English**

_**Bold and Italics are in English by the Mews**_

"Regular is either Japanese people trying to speak English (but I'll give the English in bold after that) or in Japanese"

… … … … … … … …

**Chapter Two: Kikki's Gotta Leave**

"Now, here's what we do." Retasu sounded maniacal. They began talking in low voices, occasionally laughing and giggling.

"When do we start this?" Ichigo questioned.

"In a few weeks would be the best time…." Taruto stated.

"….So we can prepare for our Last Battle." Pai ended. "Here, take these translators. You'll need them."

t t t t t t tttttt

((Just to make this more interesting, I'm going to give both POVs from both Tokyo Mew Mew (YAY!) and Mew Mew Power (BOO!)))

**Weeks Later….**

She was very on-edge that day. Walking around in her—well, not hers to begin with—work uniform. She somehow felt like something was going to happen. Like something was going to attack today.

But maybe it was just her "wildcat" genes making her paranoid.

"**Am I the only one who feels like someone's going to attack?"** She asked her blue-haired friend.

"**Actually,"** The friend started. "**Yes. Now go scrub the floor or something. I must drink my tea before I get a terrible, _terrible _headache**."

"**I'LL HELP YOU ZOEY!"** Kikki-the-dubbed-monkey squealed. She jumped over to her dubbed red-head friend and began mopping up the floor. "**La la la la…."**

It went on like that for most of the day for Kikki. She made money so she could support the siblings she had living at the shelter, and then went home. She didn't really go to school, being the poor child that she was.

When the day ended, she collected her earnings and left. It was about 8:00 at night, so it was plenty dark. She skipped down the cement sidewalk, humming a song she had heard over the radio that day.

"**_Hmmm… how quaint._**"

Kikki spun around on her heels, looking for the voice. There was no one behind her.

"**_Looking for me, are you?_**"

The voice was there again. She kept looking around for the voice.

"**_You'll see me soon enough. I'm coming for you._**"

Kikki did the only thing she thought she could do: run. She ran in circles on the streets, and lost her way after a while.

"**Where am I?**" She asked herself. She looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Trees were scarce, and there was grass everywhere.

"**_That's not the question you should be asking._**"

That voice was still there. Kikki began running again.

This time she ended up in an alley. It was dank and damp and dirty and dark, and she could see every bit of it.

"**Ewwww….**" She murmured to herself.

"**_I have you trapped now. No where to run. Time to face your fear!_**" The voice kept getting closer and closer. Kikki froze right on the spot. "**_Now, look behind you._**"

Kikki at first didn't know how to respond. She turned her head as slowly as she could, facing the scary thing that had been haunting her. And there it was. It was upside down, swinging by its legs, on a step from a ladder.

It was _her_.

"_**Surprised?**" _The girl asked. "**_Shouldn't be. You knew this was coming._**"

"**Who—Who are you?**" Kikki asked, mortified.

"**_I am the end of you!_**" The look-alike screamed. "MEW MEW PURIN METAMOREPHOSE!"

The girl transformed into a Mew Kikki! Kikki could do nothing. She was scared spit less. The "Purin" girl sat back down on the ground, rubbing a finger up and down her orange and yellow rings.

"**_You know, we were once happy._**" She explained to the petrified Kikki. "**_We were happy with our lives. Then you came and forced us out, taking all that belonged to us._**"

Kikki watched the girl talk. Purin was saying words that were different than what Kiki heard.

"**_Are you wondering why I'm saying stuff different than what you're hearing? You shouldn't worry about that stuff, anyways. You're life's about to be really short._**" Purin held her rings in the air, and a sharp blade appeared at the ends of them, surrounding the edges of the rings. Then Purin jumped into the air, no longer visible.

Kikki ran out of the alley and towards that same park she was in before.

"**_I'm coming for you._**"

Kikki looked around desperately for her look-alike. She knew either _she _would be killed, or the look-alike would.

"**Where are you?**" Kikki screamed, backing up to a tree. Purin dropped down from it and hung from a branch, staring Kikki right in the face.

"Kore."

_Slice._

Kikki fell to the ground, dying. The cut on her throat was deep, and doing its job.

"Heh heh, sleep well na no da." Purin said in her original language. "Don't even think about your little friends coming to help you no da. They'll never know you're gone no da. Now, be a good clone and let the night take over you, no da."

Kikki looked up at the dangerous Purin, and died.

Purin finally let her breath out. She had done it. She snapped her pendant off of her neck and squeezed it.

"I did it na no da! I'll move on to the next step, and then await Minto-onee-chan to join me no da!"

The reply came quickly.

"_Right. We're coming for lunch tomorrow." _Ryou's voice seemed proud.

THE END!

Purin did her job! Give you three guesses who goes next, and the first two don't count! And what is the next step! Wait until I update!

**For all you people who don't know; KORE means here. So when Kikki said "Where are you?" Purin replied "Kore." As in "here."**


End file.
